


Love is weakness

by torspringe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, make sure to have read up to AFFC for a much better understanding of the references, the things one find when looking through old folders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torspringe/pseuds/torspringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some thoughts of the Queen Regent Cersei Lannister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to have read up to AFFC for a much better understanding of the references.

"Love is weakness," whispered Cersei Lannister, a cup of red of Arbor in her right hand.

The room was dark and silent, the only light coming from the half-opened window: a weak beam of moonlight brightening the queen’s golden hair. 

_Love is weakness, and I am not weak. I am the daughter of Lord Tywin Lannister_. 

The wine was sweet and sour at the same time on her palate, Cersei savored it long before letting it slip on her dried throat. She felt her head starting to spin but she let it go, accustomed by now to that kind of feeling; penetrating, hard and strong.

_And I am strong too, a lioness of Casterly Rock_.

It was not worth being weak, she knew it. It was not worth the effort. _For no one_. Cersei considered that last thought a little longer, then she took another sip from the cup, finishing it in one go.


End file.
